Love Hurts
by MistsofMyMind
Summary: Hi, my name is Louise Montgomery. I was shot in 2012 and found myself in 1981. Noone understands, except this woman, Alex Drake. And I'm stuck living with who is possibly the most sexist, annoying man in the whole world. Fantastic. GALEX! And some O/C stuff too : Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**A/N: Hey guys! So I finished watching all three series of A2A yesterday, after watching them practically non-stop for the past few days (much to the annoyance of my brother, who does not like my running commentary of programs "Oh he loves her! I knew it! I knew it!" yeah you get the picture) except for Wimbledon. Murray's through (woop woop!) . Hoping he wins now! Anyway, I did miss a few episodes, my brother taking every opportunity to watch them alone, in peace. But I'm going to catch up I promise! And watch Life on Mars, if I can get the remote for more than 30 seconds. Anyway, enough commentary from me, I'd better get down to the story…**_

I sat in my room, staring at the roof and listening to my iPod. I was bored, but also weirdly content. It was the holidays, it was raining outside and I was über relaxed. I'd just finished ANOTHER romance-y book, and had that empty hole inside that I got whenever I finished a romance book, as it made me realise just how single I am. Then I realised I was moping again. I got up and, taking my iPod out of the docking station, put my headphones on and walked out the door, before remembering it was raining and I would need my coat. So I walked back in like some weirdo, grabbed my coat, stuck it on and walked out again, putting up my hood. I walked down to the bottom of the road, thinking of friends, guys, books and TV shows. A guy pulled up next to me and his lips moved. I took my headphones out, assuming he was asking for directions. "Sorry?" I asked politely. He laughed before saying "What's your name?" I frowned. Not a normal question but I replied anyway, because I was that kind of girl "Louise Montgomery," I replied. He smiled slightly. I was getting creeped out and I really wanted to walk away and go back to my house. "Well, Louise, it's a rainy day. You want a lift home, so that you don't get soaked?" he asked, in a friendly way. And that was when all the things we'd been taught at school kicked its way into my brain. "No, thank you. I'm fine," I said, continuing to walk. He drove alongside, my quick pace no match for his car. "Get in the car," he said, forcefully. I shook my head and walked faster. "Get in the car," he repeated. I broke into a jog, but I knew it was no use. I heard a door slam and waited for him to drag me into the car. A tear slipped down my cheek, making a small trail down my pale cheek. "I'll say it one more time. Get. In. The. Car," he said. "No!" I said turning around, noticing too late why he would only say it one more time. The bullet shot forward and buried itself in my heart.

_**A/N: So I know, no A2A yet. Please R&R but I'm likely to update anyway, because I'm already enjoying myself too much, and am itching to get the next part down.  
Lots of love xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**A/N- Wow guys thanks for the reviews! It's my first go at an A2A fic and I wasn't sure if I would pull it off, but keep the reviews coming, there such a support and help. And guess what? I watched the first Life on Mars. So happy I got that remote. I'm not going to babble so much in this one. I'll just put you off. (Two updates in one day! A record for me)**_

When I woke up, I wondered if I'd hit my head and had a dream. No, a nightmare. I looked around me, and jumped. The cars around me were not the familiar ones that usually graced my street, modern, but not flashy. These were old cars. I didn't know how old, but old. Also, the street was weird. And big. Oh and not to mention the smell that only came from cities. So where was I? Edinburgh? Glasgow? Dundee? They were my nearest cities that I visited all the time. And this didn't look like it one bit. "Excuse me?" I asked a man in a suit who seemed to be rushing. However, he looked like the least intimidating one on the street. "What is it? I'm in a rush so yeh better not be playing any kiddie games wi' me!" he said. He seemed to be from Manchester, which I knew because I'd been to a couple of concerts there. "Umm, I was just wondering where I am? And what today's date is?" I said. He looked at me like I was some idiot. Great, so now I was not only in a weird place, but I was also odd. Fantastic. "Well, yer in London and the date is the 7th o' March 1981," he replied. I turned around, saw Big Ben, and fainted for the first time in my life.

I woke up in an office that seemed to be bustling with activity. I looked up, and was greeted by a woman with a friendly smile. "Well 'ello sleepy 'ead. Guv was a bit annoyed but also worried. Not that 'e would admit it. I'm Shaz Granger by the way," she said, extending her hand which I groggily shook. Where was I? And who was 'Guv'? I knew it was short for 'Governor' but I didn't know who the man actually was. I then remembered my day and my head dropped back to the desk with a thump. I could figure out who this 'Guv' would be. That man from earlier today. "Where am I?" I asked Shaz. She smiled at me, and I decided I liked her. "You're at a police station, love, Fenchurch East. You're not in trouble though, don' you worry about that one," she replied with another one of her smiles. "Now I've got to go. Chris Skelton you div, get over here," She shook her head. "He's a div, but he's my div. See ya!" she waved before walking out. I couldn't believe it. It was like those things you see on TV or read it Sci-Fi novels, about alternative universes, and people who had out of body experiences. "I need to get back home!" I moaned, before hitting my head on the desk again. "Where is home?" asked Chris. "I could give yeh a lift there if you like," he said. He was so nice to offer, but he couldn't give me a lift home unless he had a TARDIS and two hearts. "I come from 2012," I said weakly. And with that a woman at a desk across from the one I sat at's head snapped up. "What did you say?" she asked. I looked for means of escape, in case she was going to refer me to some doctor who would undoubtedly call me crazy. But I knew I couldn't outrun her, certainly not with who knows how many coppers around. I was a policeman's daughter, I knew the drill. "I come from 2012," I repeated. She beckoned for me to follow, and, defeated I did. In an interview room, she turned around to face me. "I am Alex Drake. In 2008, I was shot, right here," she pointed to the center of her head. "I am now in a coma, in my time anyway, not sure about yours. And just for the record, I believe you," she laughed humourlessly before walking away.

_**A/N: OMG that was rubbish! Sorry for paining you with that, hopefully it will get better. My better pieces are usually less dialogue-y so I'm hoping I can make it a bit better. Ooh, and show the Guv's soft side! But not too soft. He can be soft, but in the end, tough Gene is the one we all know and love ;D . Some Galex soon I promise! The most romance in this was 'He's my div' and that's not exactly making you want to sit with a gaping mouth in shock at some bizzare thing Gene or Alex have said to admit their lurrrve :P !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Wow guys! Thanks soooo much for the reviews! I don't know if anyone subscribed/favourited (because I still haven't got the email to let me change my current Fanfiction email) but if you have thanks! Your support is amazing. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been all over the place, but now I'm bedridden with a cold so here's the next chapter! Hoping this is better than the last one…**_

It was about an hour and a half before DCI Gene Hunt (I'd finally found someone to tell me what the 'Guv's' actual name was) came back into this place called 'CID'. In the time it had taken him, I'd got Shaz some paperwork, and torn up a guy with a perm and a moustache called Ray's magazine. I was shocked- I was all for women's rights and what he was looking at was degrading and disgusting (a fact I did not hesitate to inform Ray of). He'd murmured darkly under his breath, staring at the torn up pieces of magazine and (I suspect) trying to figure out how to put it back together. Both Alex and Shaz seemed in a better mood after that, offering me countless cups of tea and biscuits. I declined the tea, due to the fact I despised tea in every way, but I didn't tell them that. I did however, nibble at one digestive biscuit. I was nervous- Alex had already told me what would be happening. After she'd spoken with Mr Hunt about my 'situation' (aka, homelessness and parentlessness) she would see what we were going to do about finding me somewhere to stay. She said that tonight it would probably be with a member of CID- most likely herself or Shaz. I was glad about that- I found no joy in having to spend a night anywhere near Ray. Chris was OK- I could bear him if he was at Shaz's house. But not _Ray_ in any way shape or form. When Gene went into his office, Alex followed. I walked up to the door and gave it a nervous tap. "What?" asked Alex, exasperated, when she opened the door. But her face and tone softened when she saw it was just me- not Ray, Chris or Shaz interrupting the conversation. "Louise. What is it?" She asked, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I-I was just wondering if perhaps I could come in? You know, sit in on discussions and suchlike? I'd like to know what was happening. I promise I won't interrupt," I said. Alex nodded, and told the Guv that I'd be sitting in. "So, Guv, who will she be staying with?" she asked. He looked at her as though she were stupid or something. "That wid be me, Bolly," he said. She looked confused. "You? But surely it would be more suitable if she were with me or Shaz…" she began. But he interrupted her. "I've 'lready cleared it with the Super. I'll be on leave fer the next week, just so she can get settled in. Yer in charge for a while, yeh'd think yeh'd be 'appy, thankin' me an' stuff," he said. But Alex just frowned. It was obvious they liked each other as _more_ than friends. They way when their eyes locked, they just looked at each other with such… care in their eyes. Like their argumentative exterior was just an act that they wouldn't drop. Then, since I figured neither were going to speak, and they were just going to stare at each other for a while, I coughed. Both jumped and leapt back. "I'm sorry Mr Hunt but I've only got these clothes. I need to go shopping," I said. Gene sighed and murmured something about 'wimmin only worryin' about clothes' and called Shaz in with what I thought was a very disrespectful. "Granger!". She came in looking concerned, and then relaxed. "Yes, Guv?" she said. I waited for someone to speak. Shaz and I met eyes for a second, and it was clear she was trying to supress a laugh at the awkward silence in the room. "Sorry, lost meself there. Yeah, Granger, please take 'Ouise 'ere shoppin'. Fer clothes. God knows I've got no fashion sense," he said. Shaz's shoulders drooped, and, with a shot of hurt, I thought it was because she was having to spend the day with me- the hormonal teenager that had been dumped on them this morning, but she nodded and took the wad of money Gene was holding out for her. "As fer me and you Bolly, we'll 'ave to get some furniture, since the end o' the day 'as come. I solved that crime, no thanks to you Bolls,". Shaz and I left, because no matter how guilty I felt at subjecting Shaz to a day with me, I was not walking about London by myself.

It had been a long time shopping, looking (and buying) skirts, dresses, tights, leggings, tops, jeans and (much to my dismay, but Shaz forced me into them) legwarmers. At the end of it all, we still had quite a bit of money left, so treated ourselves to hats, fingerless gloves and coffee (or in my case, Pepsi). While we sat and at muffins and chatted, I asked her something that had been niggling at my mind. "Shaz, you know Mr Hunt and Miss Drake? Are they… well… are they, you know… going out?" I asked her. She burst out laughing at that one. "Ma'am and the Guv? No, but Ray thinks they're doin' things- y' know 'is mind. Chris is unaware as usual and me… well it's obvious they _like _like each other- even if they don't know it yet," she said. I had to ask her something else, because it would annoy me if I didn't. "Shaz… well I was wondering… where are you from?" I was nervous it would make her angry, even though she didn't seem like that kind of girl. Much to my surprise she laughed. "Me? I'm from Essex," she giggled. I was surprised- she didn't seem like an Essex girl. I realised I'd been judging people from the small snippets I'd seen of TOWIE. "Really?" I asked. "Sorry, I judged people again. Generalised because of TOWIE," I said. She frowned at me, and I realised I'd just mentioned the future again. _Crap _I thought _Busted_. Luckily, she didn't push. I got back later, after Shaz dropped me off at Gene's. I knocked timidly on the door, and waited to go into my new home.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and please review! They make me so happy and I'd love to know what you think! I also want to know if you think I should continue- which I probably will. Love Mists xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, and to JoinTheHunt1981 who has stuck by and reviewed every chapter. Hope I didn't distract anyone by my not taking a new line thing. **_

It didn't take long for me to be taken up to my new room. It was pretty plain- a bed, a chest of drawers, white walls, cream carpet. The kind of thing you'd do with a guest room (which I guess this probably was, before I turned up). I began sorting out my stuff, putting my clothes in the drawers and my toiletries in the bathroom. I pulled on my pyjamas and had just got under the covers and relaxed when I heard a noise from the bathroom. So I pulled myself out of bed again and walked through. Gene Hunt was standing there, looking around. It was a moment until he spoke.  
"Yeh've gone an' poofed up me bathroom!" He groaned. I rolled my eyes.  
"No Gene. I've made myself at home, considering that this _is_ my home now," I replied. He was wide eyed, staring at the things I'd brought into his house. I smiled sweetly and headed back to my room, hearing something that sounded vaguely like 'wimmin' as I left. I slept almost as soon as my head hit the pillow, tired after my long day.

I woke up in the middle of the night screaming, grabbing my pillow and crying. "Just a dream. He's not gonna take me away. Just a dream," I sobbed into my pillow. I hoped against hope that Gene hadn't woken up- he didn't seem like much of a 'morning person' to me. I checked the clock. It was only 25 to 4. That increased my hope that Gene hadn't heard me.  
Too bad my hoping didn't work out.  
According to my track record of luck, Gene walked in to find me still crying my eyes out in my room. He began rubbing my shoulder awkwardly.  
"You ok?" He murmured. I nodded, hoping he wouldn't notice the shock that he wasn't mad or angry. I started crying again, because I was reminded that none of my family was here. Or, more likely, that my mum and dad were only 12. And my grandparents didn't know who I was yet. It hurt, and what was harder was that the only thing I have close to family here is the man who I thought was scary, but was sitting here trying to comfort me. I considered only a moment before sitting up and putting my arms around him. It was nice, in this world, having someone to hug. He hugged me back, and eventually I slipped back into a sleepless dream.

Days came and went, and before I knew it, it was the weekend. We'd been working hard the last week, getting me into a new school (I was going to a Catholic school, which was fine by me. Gene said that the local school here was filled with 'thugs' and he didn't want me going anywhere near that place), getting paint for my room, and checking out carpets and duvet covers and stuff for my room. I also got some posters of bands I liked from around that time: Duran Duran, The Bee Gees, Queen and Blondie. Gene bought me a Walkman and some tapes and (minus electronic beats) I felt almost at home. Now that the weekend had rolled around, we knew that Shaz, Chris, Ray and Alex were off, unless something happened, and therefore could help me with painting my room. I called Shaz, and her perky voice answered on the other end. It was such a relief, Gene could be cool and all, but Shaz was probably my best friend in this world, whatever 'this world' was, real or pretend.  
"Hello, Shaz here?" she said. My face broke into a grin.  
"Hey Shaz!" I replied, almost bursting with happiness. It was nice to hear a non-gruff voice speaking.  
"Oh hey Louise! What's up?"  
"I was wondering if you and the others would like to come over here? I kind of need help painting my room," I crossed my fingers, praying she'd say yes. Luckily, she did, and half an hour later, Chris, Shaz and Ray all arrived, shortly followed by Alex, who got a 'Lady Bolls! Nice of you to join us!" for her troubles. We then had to move everything out. It took practically a broken arm and a heck of a lot of convincing for Gene to let Chris and Ray help him move things out, and eventually we were able to start. I'd picked a lilac colour, deciding the house needed something other than black and white in it. It wasn't long, however, until the childishness of CID went into action. Ray came over, and he'd better be glad I was wearing old clothes, because, well, to make it easy he _painted_ me. "Oi!" I yelled at him, flicking him with paint as he went. Eventually, we were in a full on paint fight until Gene came to get us for tea and biscuits (that Alex had made) yelling "That stuff isn't cheap yeh know!" and suppressing a laugh. We all sat in the middle of the floor (because in our painted state Gene wouldn't let us anywhere near the living room), and Ray explained that it had all been revenge because I destroyed his magazine. I laughed, and, luckily for us, we had the room painted and ready for the carpet fitters. It was straight after that that the phone call came. Gene answered.  
"Gene Hunt," he began. He nodded for a while before hanging up. CID and I all looked at him, the same question mark on our faces.  
"There's been a murder. Fifteen year old boy, Shane Johnson," he said. My mouth dropped open.  
"Do you know him?" Asked Shaz.  
"Yes… and no. But Uncle Shane can't be dead yet! He doesn't die until 2007 of a heart attack!"  
I got an odd look for that, and Alex began to speak.  
"OK, I think it's about time Louise and I explain, from the beginning…"

_**A/N: I hope it's OK! Tell me what you think and what you want to happen next. Should the team believe them? Or will they just put it down to a rough night and tell them to get some sleep? Perhaps Alex and Louise will be hospitalized for craziness? Let me know if you want any of these to be possible .**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey! Sorry I took over a week in updating, I had my Grandad's birthday and stuff. But, I wanted to update before I go to Manchester at the weekend. So, after some deep thought and your reviews and PMs, I decided it's perhaps a bit early to let the team find out. I'm gonna leave that for a bit. Anywayyys... on with the chapter!**_

They'd been staring at us for quite a while. That was until Ray started laughing at us. "Yer 'avin a laugh! Good one, very convincin' actin'!" Alex and I looked at each other and shrugged. If they wouldn't believe us, we'd just have to play along. We smiled, and then Gene, who had a half-smile on his face, said they'd have to go solve a murder. "Fire up the Quattro! Granger, you stay here and babysit," He said. I gave her a helpless look, what was I supposed to do about it. Even though Gene was OK sometimes, I was not up to arguing with him. Especially considering the fact I was still a little scared of London as a whole. So they left, and I got changed. My furniture was still a little away from the wall, while the paint dried, so I made care not to knock anything. Shaz had to borrow some of my clothes, which I happily did, after all, it was the least I could do considering the bother I was causing to all of them. When I walked out of my room, I went straight to the lounge, where, to my surprise, Shaz was staring at the TV. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned she was in shock or something.  
"Who'd've thought. The Guv 'as a TV," she laughed, and I joined in, glad that she was only worried about that. I considered watching the TV for a moment, but then decided I was going to do something else. Something slightly more… devious. Shaz and I were going to investigate the crime scene. I knew where they all were, I'd heard Gene tell them on the way out. "Shaz, could we go to Hollytree Church please?" I asked. Shaz nodded, seemingly a little surprised, and we got into her car and drove there. About 20 minutes later, we arrived. I immediately went inside, and luckily, none of them noticed. Shaz had stayed outside, saying she wanted to visit her Nan. "So, I'd say he was shot in the middle here, after coming here to pray," said Alex, reading the information on the guy- Shane- lying on the ground. I looked around, to see where the bullet would have exited the building. There was no smashed glass, no broken wood.  
"He wasn't shot here," I murmured, catching their attention when my voice carried towards them.  
"And what do yeh think yer doin' 'ere missy?" asked Gene.  
"Investigating a crime scene. Shaz doesn't know, she's outside visiting her Nan," I told him.  
"And how do yeh know 'e wasn' shot 'ere?"  
"Because, there's nowhere the bullet went after it shot him. It would have smashed a window, gone into a pew or the pulpit. But there's nothing. Nothing at all," I shot back. Then I noticed something else.  
"Chris, come here," I told him, needing to prove to the disbelieving team I was right. He looked to Gene, who replied by rolling his eyes and then nodding.  
"Ok, so here's what _would _have happened, if he'd been shot here in the obvious way, considering his wounds. Right, so picture this, I'm the gunman, and Chris here is Shane. I walk towards him and shoot. To Chris, the bullet is going slower, and his instincts tell him to defend himself. How would you do that?" I asked.  
"Put me 'ands up?" asked Chris, and I nodded.  
"Yeah, and the bullet is slowed. But, in the end, it still kills him. The bullet would be beside him in that case. But, it's not. So this man has been shot somewhere else, and then his hands have been shot through. But why?" I mused.  
"Colin Mays," said Ray and Gene together. Chris just looked confused.  
"But right now, it's beer o'clock. Or pepsi o'clock for Louise 'ere. Forensics 'ave just arrived, they'll get the body," said Gene, and with that, we left for wherever it was they were going for drinks.

/

Luigi's (that was the place they went for drinks, I discovered, was awesome. And it was there that I caused something that Shaz later described as "The most embarrassing moment ever for the Guv". I was having a bit of a sugar rush, and I said something I would never usually have said.  
"You know, you guys are a family. It's nice. Shaz is the awesome big sister who does your makeup and stuff. Ray's the bully big brother who makes out he doesn't care but loves you and would stand up for you no matter what. Chris is the slightly clueless little brother who needs taken care of, but takes care of you in return, and Gene and Alex and the mum and dad who are always fighting, but love each other anyway," I said. Shaz and Ray looked slightly flattered, Chris still looked confused, and Alex was blushing. Gene wasn't blushing but the tips of his ears had gone pink. I was contemplating my fate when the most amazing looking guy I'd ever seen walked in, and said hi to Luigi, calling him 'Grandpa'. And then our eyes met and my whole world fell apart and he was holding me to this planet.

_**A/N: Hope you like it! See you when I get back from Manchester! Sorry that this chapter and the others are ridiculously short, I just can't seem to write long chapters! Sorry! Mists xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Yes, I know it's been almost three months. I can only say sorry! I started another fanfic, and then schoolwork, plus NaNiWriMo started on Thursday and my brain's going 'AAAAAAAARGH!' Erm... yeah. You get the picture. Here's the chapter!**_

I couldn't take my eyes off him, I was staring and I knew it. I heard Gene swallow the last of his Scotch back before turning to me.

"Right, kiddo. We're off," he said. I knew he was just trying to get me out of here before CID got majorly drunk, I had only stayed to see that _once _and it was extremely... disturbing. Let's just say I never want to hear Ray sing ever again.

"Okay," I replied, grabbing my jacket before heading out the door. On the way out I brushed shoulders with the Luigi's grandson and 'accidentally' dropped my jacket.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said. He just gave an adorable half smile and bent down to pick it up. At that particular moment, I tried to block the fact he was technically twenty or so years older than me from my mind. Damn... time travel by bullet is so confusing!

"Here you go. I'm Alberto," he said.

"Louise. I'll see you around then?" I smiled flirtatiously, shaking his outstretched hand. Gene was still standing watching me, and Luigi had a knowing smile on his face.

"Louise! Are yeh comin' or am I gonna 'ave to wai' 'nother thirty years fer yeh?" he asked, gruffly. When I turned around to face him, I noticed he had an almost protective look in his eye.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I sang, following him out to the Quattro. Opening the passenger side door, I got in and swung my legs onto the dashboard. But after a glare from Gene, I rethought that and put my feet firmly on the floor.

* * *

Going into the house, I jumped onto the sofa and switched on the TV.

"Shouldn't yeh be gettin' ter bed?" asked Gene.

"Nah. Even on a school night I wouldn't be in bed before ten. And since it's a Friday, I'm free to do whatever the hell I like!" I laughed.

"Language," Gene said half-heartedly. I scoffed.

"Like you can talk! 'Bolly-Knickers, get yer bony arse through 'ere right now'" I grinned.

"That was a terrible Manchester accent," Gene said.

"I know," I replied, flicking through the TV channels- that was one of the few things I missed about 2012. 1981 was surprisingly limited for TV.

"I'm shit at this," Gene said, sitting next to me.

"What?" I asked, turning to face him.

"The dad thing!" he cried. I was surprised- he hardly ever showed any weakness.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, you're a helluvah lot better parent than my genetic ones," I said.

"Pfft! I'm almost as bad as me own dad! Jus' don' beat yeh!" he said. I turned to face him.

"And that's why you're a better parent! My dad left us as soon as my mum found out she was pregnant. All I knew was that he was a police officer. My mum never told me his name, but when I was little I used to give her letters to give to him. He never replied. When I got older, I still hoped he'd come back, but he never did. I went on to find out everything about police work, thought I could impress him, that he'd see me in the papers and come running to meet me. But, no. He never did. When I reached the age of twelve, my mother made it her mission in life to make my life a living hell. She beat me, and brought her 'male friends' home to abuse me- physically. Mentally. And- sexually. And I couldn't do anything about it. The best damn thing to happen to me was to end up here. Because now I live with someone who actually cares!" I said. I couldn't believe I was pouring my heart out to Gene. But I was.

"Who is that bitch of a mam? I'll kill 'er wi' me own 'ands!" he growled. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Long gone. Left me all on my own for days at a time, and then one day she just left and never came back. Didn't let on, of course. Just got some cash and came down here," I said, and only the part about getting cash and coming to London was a lie. The rest was the truth.

"What about yer faintin' act when yeh arrived?" he asked.

"Shock. I wasn't planning on coming this far, York, Manchester or perhaps Norfolk at the furthest. But this guy with a gun came. Guess he must have knocked me out and Kabam! I'm here," I smiled, sadly. I didn't like to dwell on the past, and I always got like this if I thought about what my parents did to me, their own flesh and blood.

"I see. And I understand yer pain abou' yer folks. Me dad was a bastard a'right. Beat me and me brother t' a pulp whenver 'e got the chance. Bu' eventually we stood up t' him. An' 'e left. Me mam's still alive t'day, don' know about me old man. Probably drunk 'imself t' death," said Gene. I lay across the sofa and put my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Gene," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, too, luv. I'm sorry too," he said, softly.

"But don' tell anyone. The Manc Lion doesn't do soft and cuddly," he smiled into my hair.

"You're not a Manc Lion," I replied, sleepily.

"What am I then?" he asked. I could tell he was being playful.

"A fluffy kitten. Oh, and yes, don't say Manc around me. Because where I come from, 'Mank' means stinking. And, apart from the booze and cigarettes, you don't smell bad," I grinned, before sleep came and caught me.

_**A/N: I hope you liked it! A bottle of house rubbish to all those who review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So this is basically Series 1, Episode 7, and I will do Ep8 but I will only be doing a couple of real episodes, the rest will all be AU. On with the story...**_

My first day at a new school. To be honest, I was really nervous. Not about being the new girl, I'd done that enough. More about making friends. I'd never really had friends, mum never stayed in one place long enough for me to honestly say I've ever had anyone. I was starting to make friends here, in 1981, but most of them were older. Shaz, Alex, even Ray and Chris. But people my own age... not really. The only person my own age I'd met here was Alberto, and our conversation history wasn't particularly long.

When I went downstairs, still half asleep and in my PJs, I stuck some bread in the toaster, still in weekend mode. Then I spotted the clock.

"Shoot!" I mumbled, running up and grabbing my uniform. The '80's uniform was horrendous. Pleated skirt, red blazer, tie and shirt. I hitched my skirt up so that it was about mid- thigh. But when I got downstairs, Gene immediately noticed.

"I will not 'ave any girl in my care goin' out like a common tart!" he said. I frowned and him and shimmied the skirt down to where it was meant to land, below the knee. I grabbed my toast and mostly empty bag.

"Bye da... Gene. Bye _Gene," _I said. Did I really almost call him dad? No, of course not. No.

"Bye Louise," he said. He was acting as if he hadn't heard my almost slip up. But I knew he had, he had that rabbit in headlights look. I walked up to the bus stop and stood there. Then, another girl my age approached me.

"Hi. You must be new, I'm Madison, but you can call me Maddy," she smiled. I smiled back, instantly liking her. Noone had really attempted socialization at my old schools, so this was a refreshing change.

"Hey! I'm Louise," I replied, shaking her hand. She talked animatedly for a while, and I smiled and nodded and replied all the right things at all the right moments. I wasn't really paying attention though, I was caught up in apprehension of my first day.

* * *

At the end of the day, I caught a school bus halfway to Fenchurch, before getting the 79 bus to Fenchurch. I then walked toward the station and went in.

"Hey!" I said, and Shaz lifted up her head and grinned at me. Alex also gave me a smile. Gene was in his office, but Ray and Chris were nowhere to be seen yet. I sat down in Ray's chair, propping my legs up on his desk. Not long afterwards, in they came. Chris came in first, just as I'd hoped. When Ray walked in he walked over to his desk.

"Please don't sit on me Ray. I wouldn't appreciate that," I said. He just stared at me, and I smiled innocently back at him.

"Yeh took me seat!" he said.

"10 out of 10 for observation," I said.

"B-but yeh took me seat!" he exclaimed.

"Congrats, Raymundo!" I said, clapping sarcastically.

"Yeh just sounded like the Guv!" said Chris.

"Yeah, yeh're gettin' a Mancurian accent," laughed Ray.

"Well I never sounded particularly Scottish in the first place. Aye, I'm gonna come an' find ya and chase ya through yonder trees!" I said in a fake, thick accent. They all laughed.

"Right, boys. The TV appearance is about to start," Alex said, turning on the TV. I was intrigued- TV appearance? What? I leaned forward in Ray's chair. He was still standing, before he sat on his desk, much to my amusement. He had given up on the 'move Louise' campaign then.

What I saw on the screen made me laugh my head off. It was the Quattro, but the men who stepped out of it were not Ray, Chris or Gene. It was in fact some pretty bad impressionists. Gene looked furious. I was still laughing, that was until Ray gave me a tap on the head. I glared at him, but he was looking back to the offending images on the screen. At the end of it, Gene demanded it was turned off.

"We're going home. See yeh later," Gene said, and I began to follow him out of the room.

"Yeh not comin' to Luigi's, Guv?" asked Ray.

"Nah, think I'll turn in early. Plus, Louise needs t' get t' bed. Yeh all 'ave a good time," he answered, before we went to the Quattro. I have to admit, I was a little scared. I had a sneaking suspicion Gene was going to bring up the 'Dad' incident this morning. And I was right.

"Louise... see this mornin'... were yeh gonna call me 'dad'?" he asked, slowly.

"Yes. It was just a slip of the tongue. Don't worry, it won't happen again," I replied.

"Oh... okay," he said. We then began to drive in silence, but whether it was awkward or comfortable I couldn't tell.

"By the way, I'm goin' on a date wi' Bolly t'morrow. D'you mind sleepin' over at 'er 'ouse? Yeh migh' 'ave to take the sofa, but it's not too bad, slept there meself when I've got pissed," he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that... so... you and Alex, eh? Knew there was chemistry!" I said. He just looked at me.

"Well, it's totally obvious to everyone but you too! You love each other!" I laughed.

"Love? The Gene Genie doesn' do 'love'," he said. "An' what do yeh mean 'everyone'? Has someone been talkin' t' yeh or somethin'?"

"No..." I lied.

"Yeh're a terrible liar Louise. Come on, let's get some tea."

* * *

Days came and went with nothing particularly big happening. I'd had to spend a night at Shaz's house, while Gene did an interview. But I didn't mind that much- we had a girly night- ordered in, watched some TV shows I didn't even know existed, and then went to bed later than usual, despite the fact I had school the next day. I camped out on Shaz's sofa, which was, surprisingly comfy. After that it was all a blur, until Friday came. I got in from school early, and was eating some nachos when Gene came in from work, also, surprisingly, early. Then I remembered- the date.

"Do you need a hand getting ready for your date with Alex, Gene?" I asked.

"Date's off," he said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Yeah. Drake told the Super 'bout 'ow I don' 'ave the most- conventional way of dealin' wi suspects," he said.

"I've got to go on 'holiday'" he scoffed.

"Dear god I'm gonna get her..." I mumbled. Gene might have heard, but he made no move to stop me.

* * *

I hammered on Alex's door, hearing a 'coming!' from the other side. My eyes narrowed into slits when she opened the door.

"You bitch! Why kick Gene off the team like that? You and I both know he's a bloody good copper, even if he doesn't use the modern way of policing!" I yelled.

"I've got to take control! I've got to get home, to Molly!" she whined.

"Bullshit! Alex, the likelihood you survived a bullet to the head? Slim," I replied.

"But she's my daughter! I've got to get back to her!" she said. "You don't understand what it's like to live without parents!"

That hit a nerve. "Perhaps not. I would have been better off that way. My mother beat me to a pulp every waking bloody hour of the day! She verbally abused me and, to make it worse, she got her boyfriends to sexually abuse me while she just laughed. So yeah. I don't know what it's like to live without parents," I said.

"Sorry... Louise I didn't know," she said. But I ignored her, going downstairs where CID stared at me. They must have heard. Great, so they knew about my private life now. Happy days. I didn't want pity, but no doubt I'd get that now.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat next to Maddy on the bus. Half term wasn't something we'd had when I was in Scotland, but apparently was common practice here.

"So, Louise, when did you move down to London?" asked Maddy.

"Umm, about a month ago, I guess," I replied. It was only a matter of time before someone began asking the feared questions about my past.

"Where did you used to live?" she asked.

"Up in Fife, north of Edinburgh," I said.

"So, why'd you move here?" I winced. Not this question! I don't want to dive into my past, that particularly painful period of my life. Even the cover story was difficult for me.

"I'd rather not say. Let's just say it was necessary," I told her. She nodded- Maddy was great for that, she didn't push.

"Okay. Well, see you later! I might call you over half term, we could meet up!" she grinned. God, that girl's enthusiasm was infectious. We climbed off the bus, and after a quick hug which I awkwardly returned (I was fine with hugs in private, don't like them in public though), she was off like a bullet from a gun.

_Bullet._

I saw it then, and I collapsed to the ground outside the station. Me, lying in a hospital bed. My mother was there, pretending to care. I'd had bits and pieces of conversation, but now I was seeing it all. I saw the life support on, and then a policewoman walked in, light blonde hair floating effortlessly. She looked younger than she was, which was probably about forty.

_It was me!_

"Miss Montgomery? Yer daughter's life support's goin' off. We caug' the bastard tha' shot 'er," the older me explained. My mother nodded. The older me sounded exactly like Gene, my Scottish accent all but gone. I guess this is what happens when you spend thirty odd years in the prescence of Gene Hunt. My mother nodded. Then the line that declared the beat off my heart slowed, and then all that was heard was a long beep. Dead. The older me left the hospital, and stood outside, a solitary tear running down her face. Well, I guess I had just experienced my own death _again. _Then, I walked out to a pub across the street. _The Railway Arms._

* * *

I curled into a ball, tears streaming down my face. Being here was the best thing ever, but seeing myself die wasn't exactly the way I'd expected to spend the day. I heard footsteps behind me. I began to wipe my eyes, but then I saw it was Alex. I'd been avoiding her since last week, so I hadn't seen her since our confrontation. Actually, scratch that, I hadn't seen _any _of the team since then. I didn't want to _face_ up to them after they'd heard all- _that. _Alex sat next to me on the pavement, and I gave her a pathetic, watery glare.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she said.

"Nah," I replied, snarkily.

"Please, Louise? I'm sorry about what I said last week. I didn't know," she said.

"You couldn't have," I admitted.

"I still should've thought. But you can't avoid us all- Shaz and Chris are really worried. Hell, even _Ray _is. It's amazing, you've only been here a month and you've enchanted the whole team!"a I smiled at her then.

"You should have thought. But it's okay. I just- I think I just died..." I said.

"What? Really?" she asked. She looked surprised and sad, at the same time.

"Yeah. I think I gave up fighting ages ago. But... I also saw myself and this... pub..." I said.

"Yourself?"

"Yeah, but I was like forty. But definitely me, blonde hair and blue eyes," I said. I loved those parts of me most. Mostly because they were nothing like my mother, and must have come from my father. The father I had never, probably _would never _meet. But it was still a connection either way. Gathering myself, I prepared to enter CID for the first time that week.

* * *

I walked inside, and silence descended over the already tense atmosphere. Ray and Chris stared at me with their jaws wide open, and Terry and Bammo looked shocked, to say the least.

"Chris, Ray, shut your mouths before you catch flies in 'em! Terry, Bammo, stop looking at me as if I'm some rare specimen of bug. And all of you, have work to be getting on with," I said. Ray and Chris got up to leave CID, and beckoned for me to follow. So I did, and ended up in an interrogation room.

"Louise, who's yer mam? We're thinkin' o'... payin' 'er a visit," said Ray. I looked at him and Chris. They both looked more than a little nervous, but ready to kill too.

"Guys, I appreciate your concern, but leave it, yeah? That page of my life is over now, I'm ready to start anew. Okay?" I said. They nodded, and (I believe to their surprise, because they jumped) I gave them a hug. I got an awkward pat on the back from both of them.

"Now, Louise, un'and me, I look like a righ' poofter!" said Ray. I laughed and let go, going into CID, and up to Shaz's desk.

"What's everyone so nervous about?" I asked her.

"Lord Scarman's payin' a visit. Guv's well nervous like! Plus, ma'am keeps swannin' off, lookin' out for a crime that ain' 'appened yet!" she complained. I looked over at the board. Car bomb. Alex's parents then? I shook my head slightly, I was pretty sure you couldn't change anything here. Like in Doctor Who... fixed points are fixed points. You can't change them. Gene came out then and handed me some money.

"I'm gunna be 'ere late, so yer t' stay at Alex's flat t'night. Sofa, mind! I'll see yeh t'morrow, yeah?" he said. I nodded and took the cash, knowing I was meant to go to Luigi's. I smiled at Gene once more before crossing the street to Luigi's, not knowing that I would lose sleep that night- and that it wouldn't be because of nightmares...

_**A/N: Okay, so the next chapter shall be major Galexy goodness. Nothing sinister, despite that ending, I promise!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: New chapter! This will be VERY awkward Galex... and angst later on. I'm going very much AU now (more so than it was already)... hope you like it!**_

The next morning, I got off the sofa with a groan and looked in Alex's cupboards for some cereal. Luckily, her cupboards were well stocked with more than just scotch and wine. I poured myself some muesli and a glass of water and began chewing thoughtfully when Gene came creeping out of Alex's room.

"Morning," I yawned. He jumped when he saw me.

"Good god wimmin! What the 'ell are yeh doing up!" he asked.

"Well, I didn't sleep that well anyway, so I figured I'd get myself some breakfast," I smiled sweetly. "You guys need to keep it down!" His jaw dropped.

"We weren't tha' bad!" he complained. I just raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever. I hope this isn't you sneaking away..."

"Well, Alex wouldn' be 'appy if she knew, but she were so pissed I figure she won' remember," he sighed.

"I swear to God, Gene if you don't get back in there right now, I will kill you myself," I frowned. He sighed, defeated, and walked back into the bedroom with his hands in the surrender position. Just as well, because if he knew what I would have done if he hadn't... well, let's just say it involved a vice and would render him childless.

_Except for you..._ a little voice in my head cooed. I shook my head. Why did I keep acting like he was my _dad? _It was just too bizarre that my brain seemed to have programmed itself that way. Eventually I heard a hungover groan from the room across from me.

"MORNING ALEX! THAT'LL BE YOU AWAKE TOO THEN!" I yelled. I heard a jump of springs and Alex was probably looking at Gene like Ohmygodhowdidhegetthere? Yeah.

A few minutes of silence passed before Alex walked through (now fully clothed) as did Gene.

"Hey!" I beamed. Alex returned a weak smile and Gene glared at me, probably for my outburst. I just gave him an innocent look and pouted. I walked over and put an arm on his shoulder.

"You two look really alike you know," she said. I looked over at Gene. I guess we did, same blonde hair and blue eyes. I looked back at Alex.

"I think that's a compliment, since you decided he was good looking enough to have sex with," I said, sitting down and beginning to eat my cereal. Alex's eyes bugged out of her head as she turned crimson and Gene gulped awkwardly.

"Louise!" he exclaimed. I just grinned back at him, continuing to eat my cereal. The silence and mood of the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Alex made some coffee for herself and Gene before sitting down at the table, not meeting his eyes. I began drumming my fingers on the table.

"I don't envy the guys at the station if this is how you're gonna be at work," I said. Alex stood up quickly.

"Work! Oh dear god!" she said, getting up, grabbing her keys and leaving.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, I got dressed before grabbing my overnight bag and going downstairs. I still had some money from last night and decided to get a cappuccino to go. I walked up to the desk and gave a huge grin when I noticed Alberto was at the desk, cleaning glasses.

"Hello, Alberto," I smirked, causing him to jump.

"Oh, hi Louise," he replied, smiling up at me.

"How's it going?"

"Not bad, can I help you?" he asked. This casual conversation came so naturally it was hard to believe that we'd only spoken once.

"Yeah, can I have a cappuccino to go?"

"To go?"

"To take away with me."

"Sorry, we don't do that," he gave me an apologetic look. You'd almost think I was from the future... oh wait, I was.

"That's fine, I'll just have it here," I grinned, and began to sip my coffee.

"Louise, would you like to meet up here, perhaps next week at seven?" he asked.

"Are you asking me out on a _date _Alberto?" I smiled. He began to blush.

"Perhaps. I mean... if you don't want to..."

"See you next week at seven," I called as I walked out. I almost, _almost _missed the beam that consumed his face.

* * *

"Hello!" I said, walking into CID only to be captured by Ray and Chris and pulled into an interview room.

"What happened between Guv and Ma'am? Because yeh're the only one who'll know," Ray said, looking at me suspiciously.

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all!" I lied. I knew I was a bad liar, but that was particularly bad.

"Louise! We're copper's, and yeh're shit at lyin'!" Ray scolded. I mimed zipping my lips.

"We'll no' speak to yeh fer three weeks if yeh don' tell us!" he threatened. I was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Don't say a word but... theyslepttogether!" I said all in a rush. Never trust me with a big secret and then stick me in a room with two coppers who also happen to be my friends. Not likely to end well.

"I knew it! Pay up, Chris!" said Ray.

"You were _betting _on it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I thought they were 'avin it off!" exclaimed Ray. I shook my head.

"You guys are worse than most of the teenage boys I know," I said, leaving the room. I went to Gene's office, and noticed he was looking contemplatively at Alex's desk.

"What were those two idiot's wantin'?" he asked. I coughed.

"Nothin'," I lied. God, me and lying don't work!

"Louise...!"

"Ahem, they might have been wondering what went on with you and Alex..." I trailed off.

"Louise, what the hell did you tell them!" he yelled. I was scared, I'd never seen Gene this angry.

"I'm a terrible liar, so I might have just..."

"You told 'em?!"

"I couldn't help it!"

"No, yeh're righ' couldn' keep yer mouth shut!"

"Oh, well they wouldn't have even known anything was up if you two hadn't been so blatantly obvious!"

"Oh, yeah! Put the blame on me!"

"Oh my god, Gene! What's up with you?!"

"Only that I woke up this morning only to find out that my daughter knew that I'd slept with my co-worker!"

"Daughter?" I replied, shocked.

"Sorry, slip of the tongue. 'Girl in my care' sound better? Get out of my sight, I can't look at you righ' now!" he yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled back, leaving the room, tears running down my face.

"Ray, I'm staying at yours tonight," I informed him, before walking in the direction of his house.

Wait a minute.

Ray.

I'd asked Ray.

_What the hell...?_

_**A/N: Hehe did you like it? Are you noticing something to be revealed about Louise? I've got the ending of this all planned out... and I'm the only one that knows it. Let me know what you think, and sorry about the huge gap in updates, Christmas and all that stuff!**  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hm. I'm getting surges of inspiration for this one...! So here's another chapter. Angsty angst :( .**_

I shivered as the rain soaked through my t-shirt and cursed myself for not having brought a jacket with me to Alex's. To be fair, it had been sunny the day before. I heard the pounding of footsteps behind me, slowing as they got closer. I closed my eyes at this. Being followed only reminded me of the day I was shot, and right now, that only reminded me of how fast everything was fading from memory. Even the memory of the day I died were leaving. It was... scary. The footsteps slowed to my pace alongside me, and I turned to see Ray walking beside me.

"Hi, Ray," I sighed.

"Louise, what the 'ell 'appened back there?" he asked. I sighed again.

"Gene asked me what you two had wanted, and once again I was a terrible liar. And... he told me to get out of his sight. So I did," I replied, tears clouding my sight again. We walked in silence until we ended up at Ray's house. When we got inside, Ray brought me back a coffee and we sat in comfortable silence for a few moments until Ray broke it.

"Why _my _house though? Why not Shaz or Alex's?"

"Well, to be fair Alex is probably a bit annoyed at me jus' now too. As for Shaz... well let's just say I don't want to hear my best friend having a 'wild night of passion' while I'm next door," I flinched.

"An' I think yeh're forgettin' tha' my best friend is with Shaz and you've just put that image in me 'ead," Ray groaned, and I gave a slight smile, before hearing loud knocking at the door.

"Gene," I groaned, before getting up and opening the door with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" I asked, primly.

"I'm sorry. I ain't gonna beg for forgiveness. But I'm sorry. And we need you and Raymundo back at the station. Now," I came out to see that the rain had cleared away giving way for sun.

"Whatever. Sorry I dragged Ray away from work," I said, getting into the Quattro. I figured now was not the time for arguing. Ray climbed into the back of the car and Gene sped away. We didn't speak, we could do that later. There was something going on. We eventually arrived and I saw a little girl with blonde hair running up a hill, after a balloon. I got out to help her, and was halfway there when I saw an explosion. Gene ran up to her then, drawing her into a hug. I caught up. So this was little Alex Price. I walked up and put my hand on Gene's shoulder. I knelt down to her height.

"Hey," I murmured. "What's your name?"

"Alex Price," she whispered back.

"Okay, well Alex I'm Louise. Come on," I took her hand and let her back to the car. She must have been, what, eight? Younger? I went into the back of the Quattro with her and hugged her close. Protecting her from what was outside. Older Alex got into the front of the car with a tear stained face. I figured Ray was just going with the other coppers.

"You know Alex? It's a hard, tough world out there. But if you listen to adults, Evan and everyone, you're gonna get through it," I told her, noticing other Alex stiffen in the front seat. I kept little Alex close, and felt her breathing slow. She was asleep.

"Gene, are we almost back? She's asleep," I whispered. He nodded mutely. When we arrived back at the station, Gene came and scooped little Alex up in his arms. I followed behind, after hanging back for Alex.

"Where'd you get that? What you said to me... well, younger me?" she asked.

"Well, it's true, isn't it?"

"That's... what I said to my daughter the morning I was shot. I must have remembered," she said, and I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, stopping her moving.

"You know Alex, even if you don't get back, your daughter has great people caring for her. Evan, for example. I can see how much he cared for you, and I know he'll be the same with Molly," I told her. She nodded.

"Are you sure you're only fourteen?"

* * *

"I'm sorry," I said in the Quattro on the way home.

"It's okay. I overreacted," replied Gene.

"And I told something I shouldn't have. Are we even?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I don't like apologies," I sighed.

"Louise. This'll sound odd... and I understand if yeh don' want to," Gene began.

"This sounds like you're setting me up for an arranged marriage, Gene," I said as we pulled up outside his house.

"Actually... just forget it. It's nothin'," he said, and I shrugged, going inside. It was the end of a VERY long day.

_**A/N: The next chapter will be set two months after this one. And Alex has a big secret... hehe! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and please leave some feedback :P . I live off reviews!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Here's another chapter, I hope you like it.**_

I waved bye to Maddy and headed into CID, Gene and I were leaving for Manchester that night to spend some time at his mum's. I was nervous about meeting her, but he assured me she'd love me. I hoped so. I swung by the ladies, only to see Alex splashing water on her face, although this didn't disguise the obvious mascara trails.

"Alex? What's wrong?" I asked, and she turned in surprise.

"Oh, Louise! Nothing, nothing at all!" she said with a fake smile, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Load of shit. What's wrong."

"I'm pregnant," she confessed, and I looked her dead in the eye, feeling a little surprised.

"Gene's?"

"Yes," she replied, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"He'll be a great dad, and you know it," I told her, but she shook her head.

"I'm not upset about Gene being the father, even though he's my boss. I'm just worried that... even though I'm happy... if there's something tying me here, to this world, I'll never be able to see Molly again. I gave her a small smile.

"If your daughter cares about you, and if she loves you even a tenth of the amount you love her, then she'll be glad, glad that you've found love and that you're having a child. You've got to stop fighting, because you're going to hurt so many people here if you lose your life. Not just your unborn child; also me, Shaz, Ray, Chris and Gene," I told her. She shook her head.

"I've got to fight to get home. But you are right; Gene will be a great father, even if I have to leave. I'll be here long enough to have the baby. But I can't guarantee any longer," she said.

"Fine," I replied, a little disgruntled, but not bothering to argue. I gave a small smile.

"Good luck telling Gene," I said, before departing.

* * *

I walked in after I deemed it safe, only to see that Gene was staring, slack mouthed, at Alex.

"How long's he been like this?" I asked, in a whisper.

"About five minutes," she replied, equally concerned.

"Oi! Gene! Wakey wakey!" I said, and he blinked a few times.

"I... knocked up... my DI?" he said, phrasing it like a question. I rolled my eyes.

"Bravo, you heard right," I said.

He put his head on the table, seemingly unsure of what to do.

"Well, Bolls, let's make an honest wimmin of yeh. Marry me?" he asked. I almost pitied the poor guy.

"What? Gene, I can't! It's nineteen _eighty _two, not nineteen _fifty _two!" she exclaimed. Gene looked almost rejected, upset.

"Sod it then. At least move in wi' me, I've got another couple o' spare bedrooms, yeh can stay in there. I wanna keep an eye on yeh and the... baby," he mumbled. She looked at him before giving a slow nod.

"Okay. I'll move out at the end of next week. That okay?" she asked. He agreed.

"We'd better start gettin' up to Manchester, Louise," he said, and I nodded and grabbed my bag.

* * *

The drive up was long and slightly awkward, and after checking in and dropping off our bags at the hotel, we drove to Gene's mother's house. The street was fairly quiet, nothing unusual about it, and no one would believe that Gene Hunt, the man who could make grown men quiver in their shoes, grew up here. I climbed out of the Quattro and stood behind Gene, wondering what his mum would be like. An older lady answered the door, she looked small and elderly, but she had an aura of strength and independence.

"Gene!" she said, putting her arms around him, and he awkwardly returned her hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let me see yeh. Ah, yeh daft boy! Yeh've driven up 'ere righ' after work! Yeh should've waited 'til the mornin'!" she said, assessing her son.

"Ma-am..." he moaned, sounding every bit like a little boy and perhaps even blushing a little.

"An' you must be Louise. 'E tells me nothin' else. Louise this, Louise that," she said, coming and giving me a hug. I hugged back.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Hunt," I smiled.

"Ah, nice manners yeh've got there. And please, it's Gina," she smiled.

"Thank you..." it was my turn to blush.

"Well, I'm glad yeh're here. It almost feels like 'avin' a Granddaughter, y'know. 'As Gene asked yeh yet?" she asked, leading us into the sitting room.

"Asked me what?" I asked, not certain what she was talking about.

"Eh, you'd know what it was if 'e'd asked," she smiled.

Gene was shuffling his feet, and I wondered what it was he was asking. I gave him a look that clearly said 'you will be explaining later', before turning back to his mum.

"Wha' is it Genie? Spit it out," she said. I knew what he was wanting to tell her.

"My DI's pregnant wi' my baby. Yer gonna be a grandma," he said nervously. Gina's face lit up.

"Thank god, after all this time. I was thinkin' after the mis-"

"Mam! I don' wanna talk 'bout that," Gene said, looking sadly at the floor.

"Aye, okay Gene. I take it yeh did the righ' thing an' I'll be expectin' a weddin' invite soon?"

"I proposed, but she turned me down. She will be livin' wi' us though."

"Okay. I'll go stick the kettle on," his mum said quietly.

"What is it, Gene?" I asked once she was out the room. For once, he was silent.


	12. Chapter 12

Eventually, it got far too late to drive home. It was too dark to go to the hotel, we'd lost track of time. Gene's mum only had one extra room, but it would have to do. The only issue for Gene, was that it was the room he and his brother had shared. There were painful memories in there, and I could tell he was dreading the moment he had to go in. I got into some pyjamas his mum lent me, and climbed under the covers. It turned out Gene actually had some clothes he kept at his mum's house. It was absurd to think of. His mere name caused criminals to quake in his boots and he kept his cloths at his mother's house. And then, it wasn't. There was a lot that no one else got to see of Gene Hunt. His sensitive side. The caring side. Everyone knew he had a protective side, a scary side. But most of it was a front. He was a softie, really, once you stripped down the layers. A _lot_ of layers, layers that only Alex and I seemed to be able to see past. Perhaps Shaz. But certainly, he had a side beyond the one he kept up at work. Gene walked in then, and lay down opposite. He looked really depressed.

"There's more to life than all of that, Gene," I said. He looked at me.

"What do yeh mean, wimmin?" he asked.

"The moping. The sadness. The mourning. _It wasn't your fault,"_ I told him. He raised an eyebrow. He'd told me about Stu, his brother.

"How would yeh know?" he asked. I rolled to look at the roof.

"There's one part of my past I choose not to share. I choose to forget it, because it was the most painful thing I've ever been through. When I was younger, my mum wasn't as bad as she was toward the end. Sure, she wasn't perfect, but people rarely are. She got pregnant when I was ten, and had my little sister. It was when my baby sister was two that she got _him. _The boyfriend that changed everything. He decided one day it would be 'funny' to hit me. Mum, being the person she is, no backbone, agreed. She helped. It got beyond that though. He started trying to get to Grace. I stood in front, took the hits. But one day, I went to the shops, got home, she was covered in blood," I choked down a sob. "I called an ambulance, and they came and got her. B-but it was too late. She was dead. She was two years old Gene. Just a little girl. And she died. And the worst part was, they got away with it. Told them she must've fallen downstairs. The scrapes? Tree branches. Yeah, they were tree branches. That they'd cut her with."

Gene stared at me, mouth open.

"She was gorgeous, Gene," I continued. "Just beautiful. The most striking red hair and green eyes. She just loved everything, and everyone. Even when she got a hit or punch, she couldn't bring herself to hate mum. Not even the boyfriend. She was my baby sister,_ and she was only two._ **_Two!"_ **I cried. Gene was at my side in an instant, drawing me closer to him.

"Sh. It's alright love," he told me.

"But it's not though, is it? Grace isn't here. She's gone. And there was nothing I could do about it. That's having blame for a sibling's death. I'm going to have to remember all of my life that my sister is dead because _I_ was too scared to go to the cops. Because _I_ went to the shops that day. A chain of events that led to me causing my sister's death. My fault," I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Yeh've lived through too much for someone yer age, Louise," he said. I nodded.

"An' that's why I'm wantin' yeh to cut off ties wi' yer family. Yer mam specifically. I want t'- adopt yeh. If yeh don' want it, sod it," he said, not meeting my eyes. I felt a smile twitch at the corners of my lips.

"Sure," I said. He went still.

"Really?" he asked, eyes glowing a little with joy, but shaded as though he daren't believe it. I nodded. A smile slowly spread across his face. He hugged me again (this hugging was out of character for both of us).

"Goodnight, Louise," he said, going back to his bed.

"Goodnight, Ge- Dad."


End file.
